Proto-Juries
The Proto-Juries are a group of androids tasked with maintaining Zone Fifty Site Seventeen, or Bunker B. They were originally a group of twelve, but now only three remain. Their appearance resembles that of Jury S, and it is assumed that they are based on an earlier prototype of her. They have thus been dubbed "Proto-Juries" or "Protos" by the group. Their designations are 3/12, 8/12, and ??/12, however readers (and subsequently Jane) have taken to referring to them as Trinity (3 of 12), Infinity (8 of 12), and Unity (?? of 12). They were originally meant to maintain the site they were in for fifty years. However, after the closure of Zone Fifty, they were forgotten, and have been performing their duties for over a century. The lack of outside contact and supply deliveries forced the original two Protos to cannibalize their broken or less functional sisters to ensure the site was properly maintained. The assistance of Jane Doe and her group allowed them to build a third android out of spare parts. Currently, Jury is being reassembled under their care. Early Lives The original twelve Proto-Juries were created to watch over and maintain Site Seventeen, a Zone Fifty cryostorage facility housing failed Zone Fifty experiments. Presumably, this happened shortly before the closure of Zone Fifty. They were originally only meant to maintain the site for fifty years, and given adequate supplies for this time frame. It is assumed that this entire operation was carried out in secrecy. So secret was their existence and that of their charges that they were forgotten for over a century. Discovery The Proto-Juries were discovered when Fuse was able to hack the bunker lock and discover entry codes for three bunkers aside from the small research lab that the group had originally gained access to. Jane sent her white rat to the second bunker to explore it ahead of any humans, in case there were security measures or any form of hostile reaction. However, what the rat found was two androids idling in a small work room. The androids reacted with apparent surprise to see a rodent, and Infinity began investigating the walls for a breach while Trinity gave the rat a stern warning about chewing cables. After exploring what it was possible for the rat to explore in the bunker, the rat was brought back. A short while later, it was sent in again, this time bearing a note. Once it was confirmed that visitors would be tolerated, so long as no damage came to the facility, Michelle and Fuse were sent to make contact with the androids. The group was also given a list of supplies that they needed in order to continue maintaining the facility. They were able to salvage a decent amount of what was requested from areas struck by the Tobu attack, enough so that the androids were able to construct a third out of spare parts. Connection to Jury Jury expressed surprise when she was informed that there were other androids that looked like her that were still functional. She claimed that she thought she was the only one left. When asked if she wanted to meet them, she declined. However, as the Protos are the only people that the group currently know who are able to repair her after her disassembly at the hands of Edison, such a meeting may prove to be inevitable. Personalities In general the three androids are rather pragmatic and single-minded, owing largely to their programming giving them only a single directive: maintain their site. However, some small differences have been observed. Infinity is by far the most task-oriented of the three, and has shown a distinct resistance to the idea of doing anything that isn't their job. As soon as the rat appeared, she immediately began investigating the walls of the bunker for breaches. She also chastises Trinity for showing more human inclinations, such as saying she felt regret about the disassembly of previous staff members. Trinity seems to be a little more unhinged than her sister, and also a bit more laid-back. Instead of joining Infinity in her investigation, she stopped to talk to the rat, delivering a stern warning that if the rat damaged any property, it would be terminated. She did not seem to stop and think about whether or not the rat would understand her warning, which it would not have had Jane not been controlling it. She also seems to show a bit more humanity, though it remains unclear if this is actually intentional. Unity is very new, and as such, not much has been seen in regards to her personality. She is less task-oriented than Infinity and was very vocal in wanting to help rebuild Jury when they were asked to. Unique Characteristics The androids, for the most part, look identical. However, each has a different speech impediment. Trinity's vocal processor tends to have an uneven pitch, and peaks like a broken speaker. It apparently sounds "warbly", according to Michelle. This is shown in her dialogue by some random letters being in lower case, while the rest of her dialogue is in upper case. Infinity stutters, often repeating words or sounds. Unity speaks with an uneven pace, shown by her dialogue lacking proper spacing, and intones everything as a question. Abilities So far, the only abilities that have been shown have been their ability to maintain their job site and their apparent expertise with robotics.Category:Characters Category:Allies